


RoboFriends

by Harpyn8



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Robots, background RoboCap/Ultron pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpyn8/pseuds/Harpyn8
Summary: After the dust settles, Vision and his new AI friends spend some time together in Club A, trying to get to know one another.





	

After everything that had happened just a week ago, Ultron trying to take over the Academy and then the world by first killing everyone in the Academy and then using the knowledge he gathered in that strange microcosm to kill off everyone else on Earth, Vision felt something close to tiredness more than ever before.

Not that he could feel tiredness, or stress, or anything - in human terms. He was a machine, but a cool machine, he DJ-ed and had friends all over the world. Sometimes, in a split millisecond, he'd feel something he'd describe as joy, or, when one of his sets wouldn't quite manage to produce even the optimal result - 50% of people dancing, he'd feel a split nanosecond of shame, and then try again with a new set. The past week, with Ultron going harder on the Academy than ever, and his daughter Viv going through several rebellious phases while phasing through walls and other students, and the robot population of Avengers Academy growing exponentially, there had been several moments in which Vision recognized a momentary feeling of two emotions - existential angst and parental anxiety. He had been happy about it, and yet, as they were what an average human would call "negative emotions", he also felt not-happy.

But that was then, and this was now. Time - as he experienced it - was one of those things that sometimes almost made him laugh in fractals.

Now, Vision was having some so-called quality time with his fellow robots in Club A. He offered to DJ for the occasion, but Jocasta wanted them all to just talk and get to know one another, maybe even lie to each other in order to appear more interesting, like humans do (this made Vision realize that Jocasta's programming had some cutting-edge humor extensions).

So there they were, in a quiet booth (it was middle of the day): Vision and Viv occupying one side of a booth, Viv's dog Sparky floating about and phasing through furniture, Jocasta and Ultron occupying the other side of the booth, and Robo Cap occupying a chair between them. Previously villainous Ultron had joined the Academy after Jocasta made good on her word that she'd turn him into a scrap heap before they recruited him. Now they were becoming good friends.

"Dad, can I order some alcoholic beverages?" his daughter Viv asked after they settled in.

Vision recognized the intent of that question, Viv was going through another one of her rebellious phases and was trying to antagonize him - the authority figure for her. "No. Out of question, daughter," Vision said. He had been advised by his friend Tony Stark to play along in these cases, and Vision wanted to be an optimal father to his daughter, so he did "play along".

Viv's shoulders slumped.

"I am your father and I forbid you to even touch C2H5OH!" Vision added, amplifying his voice fractionally, for a more authoritative effect.

"Father, you never let me do anything commonly accepted as fun," Viv said in a voice that made use of pitch-adjustment, turning her voice lower. Vision knew this meant she was simulating sulky petulance.

"So, Ultron," Vision turned to the newest member of the Academy, "how have you been spending your time as a non-malevolent AI?"

"OMG," Jocasta's voice simulated shrieking. "You can't just ask people that!" Her face assumed the most embarrassed look it could accomplish.

"It's ok, Jo," Ultron said, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "I have been spending it productively and not plotting any kind of world-takeover. I hope that answers your query."

"And you, Mister RoboCap?" Vision turned to the robot in question, and pretended not to notice his daughter simulating fury that by his calculations meant 40% chance of her storming off.

"I do what is right, with pride!" RoboCap said. Vision noticed his chair was closer to Jocasta's and Ultron's booth than it had been initially.

"Good," Vision said.

"Ridiculously awesome more like," Viv added in a shrieking voice, her way of trying to sound outgoing.

"Actually," Ultron said before Vision could tell Viv to behave or he'll have to ground her for two whole hours. "- I am not sure about this."

"About what, you cutie? You're totally awesome!" Jocasta said. She was slowly turning into Ultron's greatest support, even though before the evil homicidal part of his programming had been removed, she was bent on revenge and when she got to turn him into a scrap heap she did it not once, but seven times.

"What my life is?" Ultron said, spreading his hands in a way humans would describe as dramatic. "Sometimes I feel up to two nanoseconds of sadness over parental figures, other times I feel creative and want to build things, but something makes me feel... unsure about it. Other times, I want to walk up to every female human on campus and tell her she's aesthetically appealing, and yet sometimes, all I want is to take this guy -" he pointed to RoboCap, "- by the hand and behind one of the buildings and... I don't even know!" He placed his hands on his head as if to go through his non-existent hair in a dramatic gesture. "Why would anyone want to go behind a building, the content of any given building is usually inside it! It makes no sense!"

Vision had no answer to either of Ultron's questions. He felt both relieved and jealous at once that his programming didn't make him as unstable as Ultron's seemed to have made him. It was an interesting new feeling that he expected to make use of for his next DJ-ing gig.

"I'd love to go inside a building with you, Ultron," RoboCap said. His chair was as close to Ultron and Jocasta's booth as it could get and his hand was next to Ultron's on the table, almost touching it.

"You are both invited to _my_ building," Jocasta said, clapping excitedly, "I'm gonna open a clothing store for robots!"

"Can you make me some clothes that humans would see as... skimpy?" Viv asked.

"No." Vision answered. "Young lady, you're as close to testing my patience as a synthezoid offspring can get."

"You think I can't do it?" Jocasta asked Vision in a voice that suggested offense, and clenched her fists in a way that suggested offense and possible damage to his parts.

"You can make any kind of clothes you set your neural net on, I believe in your capabilities." Vision said in a voice that suggested placation. "Only, not for my daughter. She will only wear clothes appropriate for her age while under my or any other roof."

"What's ever..." Viv muttered, her simulation of a petulant teen-aged youth almost perfect, if Vision could say so himself.

Just as Vision was beginning to feel something close to pride, RoboCap and Ultron got up, together.

"RoboCap and I are going to go out now, we have important business to attend to," said Ultron, not quite looking at anyone.

"Jeez, Ultron, just tell them the truth, they're our friends!" RoboCap's face was very close to smiling.

"Alright," Ultron said, still not quite looking at anyone. "We, RoboCap and I, decided to hold hands and walk around the campus for indeterminate time. If we agree on the end result of this experiment as being optimally satisfying for both, we might attempt to solve the mystery of going behind a building together instead of entering it as it's logical." Ultron took RoboCap by the hand and they walked out of Club A together.

"Good luck!" Jocasta yelled after them. "Those two are so cute together!"

"Yes. Their ignorance of more paradoxical facets of human existence could be described as somewhat endearing." Vision said.

"Well, _I_ 'm gonna go now," said Viv. "I only agreed to come here because I hoped Ultron would go nuts and melt you, _dad_." She and Sparky were gone through a wall before Vision could decide how many hours of "grounding" parricidal tendencies merited.

"I guess it's just you and me then, cherry lollipop!" Jocasta said to Vison as flirtatiously as Vision had ever seen her say a sentence directed at him.

"I'm sorry. I must excuse myself, I need to go after my daughter and establish some boundaries as well as tell her to go to her room." He got up and rushed to the exit instead of phasing through the wall after Viv, that was just not a proper thing to do in company.

"Bartender bot!" he heard Jocasta shout out.

When he was by the door, he turned around and saw the bartender bot and Jocasta immersed in something that looked like robo-flirtation. He nodded in a way that signified his best wishes and hurried to catch up with Viv.

A millisecond of excitement about having all these new robotic friends passed through his system, and a nanosecond of happiness about experiencing a new feeling and assimilating its code into his database followed.


End file.
